The Trip
by lilyfc
Summary: A lifechanging trip where a girl meets the love of her life, but doesn't have the chance to be with him right then and there. What do you think will happen to them?
1. New Life

I had never been on a plane. Never, really. Not that I remember of, anyway, maybe I have, but I don't remember. I was nervous about pretty much everything. Waving goodbye was not as I expected, I thought I would be thinking about them all the time until I get there, but I wasn't thinking about them when I got in the plane. I was thinking about everything else.

The constant doubt of what it was going to be like was still in my head, making me more and more curious. Hours in a plane to finally get to the place I've been wanting to go for such a long time... What is that place like, how are people there, are they nice? How is my new family going to be, the school, will it be close to my house? I couldn't stop wondering. When I looked around, it seemed to me like everyone in that plane but me knew exactly where to go and what to do when we get there.

It dawned on me I wouldn't have time to do a half of the things I wanted to, because I would probably be so tired I'd sleep on a chair if I try to stay sit for any longer. What a long trip, I couldn't stand being there anymore, I just wanted to get home and sleep.

But there was still a long time to go. Actually, the trip wasn't that long, but it seemed forever to me. I just wished I could make time go faster sometimes. And slower to, I have to admit, but at that moment, I just wanted everything to go faster, I wanted to do everything at the same time, because I couldn't wait to see it all, to feel it, to live it. A life different than mine, different time to wake up, different school, different family, different breakfast, different lunch, different dinner...

'Please do not stand up; we will be landing in a moment.' What?! I was about to ask the lady next to me if we were really there, because I couldn't believe it. Finally, finally, finally!! I was so excited, so scared, so happy, so nervous, all at the same time. I barely had time to look around, enjoy the place, check out how it really was, when I saw a sign with my name on it! How very fancy of me, I have a sign with my name on it! I walked straight to the man holding it. 'Hello', I said, extremely shy. 'Hi. Welcome to London. I'm guessing you're going to be my new daughter, am I right? I'm Peter, nice to meet you'. 'Nice to meet you too'. 'This is my wife, Isabel.' 'I'm sorry our children couldn't be here, they really wanted to meet you, but they all had plans for tonight.' Her voice sounded so comforting, and when I looked at their smiling faces, it really felt like home. 'You must be so tired, you had a long trip, we should get going.' I had so many questions that I got confused trying to organize my own thoughts, so I just smiled.

* * *

The airport was close to their house, but to me it seemed even closer. We talked during the whole time, about everything. They had as many questions about me as I did about them. Where I came from, how it was like… They told me they had three kids, William, the eldest, was 19 years old, Anne, the youngest, was 4, and Daniel, who was 14.

When we got there, Daniel and Anne were home, and they welcomed me with hugs and kisses. They were both blonde, though Anne much more than Daniel. They both had beautiful blue eyes too. Anne had such a happy look in her face, like a dream was coming true, and when she talked to me, I finally figured it out, why she was so happy. She said even though her brothers were very nice to her, she'd always wanted an older sister.

Daniel, on the other hand, didn't look very happy. I could see he had only hugged and kissed me because Peter and Isabel had asked him to. When I looked in his eyes I realized I would have to work hard to get his trust.

I was going to share a bedroom with Anne. They asked me if I was OK with that, because if not, Daniel could sleep with her and I would stay in his room. Of course it was OK, though I think if it wasn't I would probably not tell them, because it would make it even harder for Daniel to like me.

But that night, I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about the next day. I still had a lot to find out about that family, that city, the school I would go, and I had, of course, to get Daniel to like me. Easy. _Easy_. Easy? Yeah, I just had to relax.

My brain was working too hard, I would never fall asleep, so I decided to go downstairs. And I just sat there, by the window, watching the outside world that would be mine with the rise of the sun.

Suddenly, in the silence of the night, I heard something. It lasted only a second, but I could swear I heard something. What was it? I didn't know. I was a bit scared, to tell the truth, I just wouldn't admit it. I convinced myself that a dog had hit something on the street, before I decided to go to bed out of fear. So I started to look through the window again, when someone entered the room. In the 2 seconds it took me to turn around, he said 'Who are you?'


	2. The Oldest

The only reason I didn't scream was because everyone else was asleep. 'I'm… I'm… Lily… I'm sorry, but you scared the hell out of me!' 'Oh My God! Lily! I completely forgot you were coming today! I'm so sorry! I should've been here when you arrived!' 'Ahn… No, it's OK. So, you must be William, right?' 'Yes, I'm sorry; I guess I didn't introduce myself either. I'm the oldest son. Which is great by the way, as you can see, Ican get home whenever I want to.' He smiled at me, like saying he was very sorry for not being there earlier. I smiled back, trying to tell him it was really OK.

His amazingly beautiful blonde hair gave him an unexplanable charm, although I thought he might look just as handsome if he was bald. His eyes were not like Anna's or Daniel's, they were of a green that reminded me of the sea, and it made him have the power to hypnotize whoever was talking to him.

'So, what are you doing here at this time of the night?'

'I just couldn't sleep. I guess I'm too nervous about everything… After all, it is an entire new life.'

'Don't worry, it's gonna be fine. You're gonna be fine. And if there's anything you need, you can absolutely ask me. I've been there, right? I know all the teachers in your school, and I have to say, I don't think you're going to like them all.'

'Thanks for letting me know, but I have to warn you, I usually like all the teachers.'

'Well, then I should tell you, you have nothing to worry about. Just one last thing. Don't, ever, ever, ever, mention you're anyhow related to my brother. Everyone will think you're a freak like him.' His joke made me feel better, I was a little less nervous about it.

'Well thank you, but I am walking slowly around you're brother, with careful steps, I have to say. He doesn't seem to like me very much.'

'Oh, please, don't worry about him, he's an idiot. He's having one of those spoiled kids' crisis. He thinks our parents are only going to think of you now.'

'Isn't it a little immature of him to think that way? And there's also the fact that I'm older than him, right? It's not like a younger sister, stealing his attention...' I couldn't help trying to figure out Daniel's reaction when Anna was born.

'A little? Not even Anne had that reaction! Look, don't worry about him… He's just like that, but with time he'll realize that's not how it works.'

'I certainly hope so.'

Before I realized, we were sitting there, talking like we had known each other for years, like we had been close friends for such a long time. There was something about his laugh that made me feel good, protected. I knew, from that first talk we had, that I could trust him, count on him. I knew he would help me if I asked for help, I knew he would be there for me if I needed it. Even though I had just met him, I knew all that, I could see it in his eyes.

We talked for hours, and none of us felt like going to bed. We discussed everything, we told each other all about our worlds, how different they were, and at the same time, how alike we seemed to be. We only decided to go to our beds because we heard his mother waking up. And it took us many abilities to pass by her bedroom without being seen or heard!

* * *

The next morning, I had an embarrassing moment with Daniel. We, apparently, had woken up at the same time, and ran into each other in the kitchen. No one else was there, but I was certain if anyone was, they would probably feel the tension in the air, so I started the conversation.

'So, how is school around here, Daniel?' He hesitated, I could see he didn't want to talk to me. He didn't even speak much. 'It's OK. You'll get used to it.' He answered without even looking at me.

'For what I remember, I was told it starts at 9:00am. Is that true?' I wasn't about to give up. I couldn't. I was going to live with them for _6 months_. 'Yeah.' Another short answer.

'Well, that's a relief. I use to wake up at 6:00 every day, back in Brazil. It really sucked, you know.' He seemed more interested now.

'6:00? How? I usually can't even wake up at 8:00... Well I guess you'll like it in here, then.' He smiled, shy, obviously still careful, so I wouldn't think we were _friends_ now, or anything like that. I smiled back, happily savoring my small victory.

'Good morning! I was thinking we could take a tour and show you around today, Lily.'

'Oh, that's sweet, but you guys shouldn't bother. I can walk around by myself, and besides, I won't have you everyday, so I should learn how to _not_ get lost, right?' I gave Isabel the biggest smile. I just couldn't help it. I was so lucky. They were great, all of them.

'Sweetheart, we're just so pleased you're here, the least we could do is show you around. And that's true, you won't have us everyday, so you should happy to have guides for today, and then you won't get lost from now on.' She encouraged me, and I couldn't refuse, knowing I would get to spend more time with them.

One second after she finished her encouragement speech, Peter walked in, singing loudly. I wondered if he was like that every morning. I wouldn't like that, I'm not exactly a morning person. Then I realized he had Anne right behind him, singing along. She was just the cutest little girl.


End file.
